Semiconductor manufacturing engineers are continually seeking ways to increase the speed of the transistors they manufacture, while, at the same time, reduce the complexities of the underlying manufacturing processes used to manufacture their devices. The former enhances the performance of the device as realized by a customer/user of the device. The later reduces the cost of manufacturing the device.